tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Codaa5
(Wiped 1 time) If anyone know's how to make a archive please tell me! I've saved it under my word document! Thanks! 2-D!!Text me! 12:01, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Ello, 2D!--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 23:54, 28 April 2009 (UTC) I got the Demons Days ALBUM!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 23:56, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Same here! I like rock de house, 19 2000, Tommorow comes Today and Clint Eastwood, Slow Country, 5/4 and M1/Ma! Oh, and you know how you said that the alteregos video for rock the house reminded you of 54? 54 has no video...--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 00:00, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Ahh, It didn't really... you know, the 19 2000 video was originally for 5/4. I knew there was something up with there mouths.--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 00:06, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Well, Yeah I guess some of them make sence but some don't... Like I think DARE is just all ton of snappy rhyming words they put together... oh and also, I possibly know a little more. You may find this hard to beleive, but when I was about the wee little age of 6, I discovered Gorillaz and got really into it! Then I forgot about it and now I'm back!--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 00:26, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Is Ezekielguy your closest friend?--The Owester Say hi 00:30, 29 April 2009 (UTC) It's probably Ezekielguy. You two both like the Gorillaz.--The Owester Say hi 00:33, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Yes. That was your one question "Can I ask you something?" LOL! Go ahead, whats up? --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 20:32, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Yes. Would you like to hear the story? --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 20:39, 29 April 2009 (UTC) You still don't have your archive?--The Owester Say hi 20:44, 29 April 2009 (UTC) He didn't save the chat, he erased it. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 20:45, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Okay, well, I love parody songs! I was going to perfrom my song, "My Medication" (Parody of "My Generation") at the school talent show. I blew them away with my performance! I don't know what I did to calm my self down, but I had a bunch of my friends telling me how excited they were. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 20:52, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Gosh! (Harold moment) That stinks.--The Owester Say hi 20:56, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Good luck in your bee! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 20:57, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Please visit my Wiki TDI and 6teen Roleplay Wiki--K11To Talk to Dr.Phil Click Here- 22:23, 29 April 2009 (UTC) What's up? :) Sprinklemist 14:27, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry about the spelling bee... and not getting a story up on TDAuthor2. Sprinklemist 14:33, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Not for too long but sure. Ravioli Academy sound good? BTW, thanks for giving a suggestion for TD:BI. Not sure about the rocks. Kendall might get really messed up. Sprinklemist 14:37, 30 April 2009 (UTC) OMG! I have to go. Sorry. Sprinklemist 14:46, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Your proportions are off on the guitar->person ratio. The guy is way too big. With your eyes, try placing the guitar, the wooden part, on his torso, and you will se what I mean. Otherwise, it looks good! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 22:36, 30 April 2009 (UTC) MUCH, MUCH BETTER! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:02, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Yo dude. I just listened to the Gorillaz song Feel good inc.--The Owester Say hi 01:24, 1 May 2009 (UTC) It was okay but the evil laughs were a bit creepy. Good pic.--The Owester Say hi 01:41, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Good, you? --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 19:04, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Vote on Total Drama Random It's a me, Tdi! Say hi to me!!!!! Look at this pic I did.--I'm the Owester Come talk! 23:21, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Come to www.kong.wikia.com! Gorillaz wiki! Also, besides me and Owenguy101, no one not even the creator of the wiki goes on anymore so we can do whatever we want!--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 19:42, 3 May 2009 (UTC) So will you go to Kong Wiki? It's all ours!--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 22:30, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Perfect! And if you adopt it, can we make false pages like our own gorillaz character pages?--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 22:33, 3 May 2009 (UTC) So, do ya think the gorillaz will make a comeback?--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 23:20, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, I've got a new camp! Its called Tdifan's Academy of Awesome People!--Tdifan1234 23:23, 3 May 2009 (UTC) YAY! A new album! Oh and do you like fire coming out of a monkey's head?--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 23:28, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, you know what else is cool? I kind of read about that earlier today but I thought it was for there LAST comeback with Demon Days. But, there gonna draw them in a different style! I can't wait to see them!--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 23:30, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Well, he ment that I was better at making pics then you are...HE did not ME. I also like the way they look now but I can't wait to see what they look like then.--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 23:33, 3 May 2009 (UTC) You know what you should do? Make yourself in Gorillaz form! Owenguy and I did it!--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 23:37, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Hey you know how you said you wanted to make a virtual band but you suck at drawing? Maybe you and I can be the next Damon Albarn (You) And Jamie Hewelett! (Me) We can make a band, You write songs, I make pictures. But don't base them off gorillaz songs or people will think were copy-cats! So, what-say Codds? Virtual Band-mate?--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 00:01, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I don't wanna use gorillaz OR altergoz. My goal here is to be unique and go no where around the edges of TDI or Gorillaz. I'm not thinking of a camp or RP, I figured a real virtual band or something just so you know.--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 00:08, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Well good idea. But we ask them to be our voice actors and stuff. We write down the lyrics, they send in there recordings in sound-form. Let's call this band...Benedict's Splinter! I've always fancied that name!--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 00:12, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Why are you doing nothing...XD--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 00:17, 4 May 2009 (UTC) It sounds like AC/DC. What about..uh...Blue...something... Something with blue in it...or green...--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 00:20, 4 May 2009 (UTC) HEy challenge on Star Wars vs. TDI --Sorrel 4evertxt me, call me!" 00:34, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Cinema Hola, Subscribers! Please join my new camp Total Drama Cinema! Lots of fun coming up! Also, I've been busy, but the TDW finale should be up in at least two weeks... --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 21:30, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Not what I had it mind... I don't think you understood what I said about the virtual band. Not a camp, not an RP A REAL THING! Yeah I was serious. Also, I'm making these characters from scratch.--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 23:57, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Hi. What do you mean by "It's the real deal"? A real band?! Sprinklemist 12:13, 5 May 2009 (UTC) So it's making pictures, not music? (I'm not too musically inclined) Sprinklemist 12:20, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Challenge on TDV.----Sk8 2 Live. Rock out. How's life? 22:34, 6 May 2009 (UTC) I never see you much anymore. How are you doing?--The Owester dude! Gorillaz talk! 21:03, 7 May 2009 (UTC) I know. I just don't know when you're on.--The Owester dude! Gorillaz talk! 21:13, 7 May 2009 (UTC) TDTF Please vote who do you want eliminated on your team (First Friends) in Total Drama The First! [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 21:46, 7 May 2009 (UTC)